


i just want you for my own

by liionne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go to prom with me?”</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes, and shoves a piece of cold pasta in his mouth. </p><p>“I’m serious!”</p><p>“Shut up, Barnes.” Steve said, by way of response, putting the next forkful in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just want you for my own

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some dumb little thing that popped into my head, idk. Big thanks to my beta [arrowaces](http://arrowaces.tumblr.com)

“Go to prom with me?”

Steve rolls his eyes, and shoves a piece of cold pasta in his mouth. He’d cooked too much the night before, so he’d be having cold pasta for the next few days, probably. On the next forkful, he added a slice of cucumber, and some soy cheese, and looked up as Bucky exclaimed,

“I’m serious!”

“Shut up, Barnes.” Steve said, by way of response, putting the next forkful in his mouth. Bucky jabbed a fry in his direction, but thought better of what he had to say, and he shoved it in his mouth.

Bucky said no more about it, and they go on to talking about Mr. Stane and the economics homework that took them three hours to do, and the subject of prom is forgotten.

~*~

“Go to prom with me?”

Bucky asks as they’re walking down the side walk the next day, shoulder to shoulder, Steve’s arms wrapped around his books and Bucky’s hands by his side. Steve huffs a sigh. It’s been this way for about a week; ever since they announced the theme of prom (1950s – it’s a joke, Steve is sure) Bucky hasn’t let up, asking Steve every other day. It’s _annoying_. It’s _unnecessary_.

And if it’s meant to be a joke, it’s not even remotely funny.

“Are you coming over tomorrow night?”

He changes the subject with little finesse, and he doesn’t care. Bucky looks away, quiet for a moment, and then he looks back over at Steve and gives him that cheeky smile. “Sure.”

Steve leaves Bucky to walk to his own home, a little way down from Steve’s apartment block. Steve sits at the kitchen table and does his homework, pointedly not thinking about either Bucky _or_ prom.

~*~

“Go to prom with me?”

It’s written on a note, passed across the aisle to Steve from where Bucky is sitting. Steve looks up from his copy of Macbeth, and glares at Bucky, before turning back around and highlighting another line of text.

_“Out, damned spot! Out, I say!”_

Steve doesn’t get another note for the rest of the class.

~*~

See, the thing is, if Bucky was serious, Steve would say yes in a heartbeat.

Steve has been crushing on Bucky since they were ten years old, and Bucky still had a bit of a gap tooth and floppy dark hair, and he’s known he was bisexual for almost as long. As they grew older, Bucky grew more and more attractive, and Steve grew surer of his sexuality, as well as his crush on Bucky. His crush that was kind of becoming more than a crush.

He came out to Bucky when he was fourteen, and Bucky had grinned and pulled Steve in with an arm around his shoulders, Steve’s head nestled against a chest that used to be a lot smaller. “More people to tease you about.” He had grinned, and that had been that.

And if Bucky was serious, Steve would snap his damn hand off at the offer of going to prom with him. But he can’t be, can he? Bucky is straight. He flirts with girls like it’s going out of style and when he was dating Natasha Romanov he was the happiest Steve had ever seen him. He’s about as straight as Steve is bisexual.

So he can’t be serious. He’s making fun of Steve, and it hurts. Hopefully, Steve thinks, Bucky’ll just ask Maria Hill to go with him, and the whole thing will blow over.

~*~

“Go to prom with me?”

Bucky sings to the tune of some dumb pop song on the radio, and Steve resists the urge to punch him in his stupid, beautiful face.

“Pass me the sugar.” Steve says instead, skirting around him to get to the cake they’re trying to make for Bucky’s ma’s birthday. It’s probably going to be horrible, but Steve knows Winifred will appreciate it either way.

Bucky does, but he looks kind of hurt, this time. Steve doesn’t have time to dwell on it, because he doesn’t actually look at him for too long. Honestly? He’s hurting too.

The cake, when it’s made, is a little burnt around the edges, and tastes weirdly of egg, but it’s nice either way. Steve is sure Winifred will love it.

Bucky doesn’t mention the prom thing again, and Steve is glad.

~*~

Steve has his headphones in, blasting music through them (they have to be blasting, he’s half deaf) as he rounds the corner to go to art class. Bucky had told him he had physics and had gone on his way, going early to help set up a demo, or something, so he’s hardly expecting to see him standing there, holding a banner with a big stupid grin on his face.

A huge banner. Like, huge enough that at the other end, Bucky’s friend Dum Dum has to hold it up. Steve can see Sam holding a balloon, too, and he looks pretty smug. Bucky, beaming at him with bright eyes, meets his gaze.

_Go to prom with me, Steve?_

Steve feels anger bubble up in his stomach. _Too far_. It’s not very often that they fight, that they seriously piss each other off, but Bucky has crossed a line now. He had taken it too far. Steve felt his face go red, a mixture of embarrassment and anger, and he turns around on his heels, and walks away as fast as his slim legs can carry him. He doesn’t realise that his music has stopped, but when he does, he takes the headphones off and hears Bucky calling his name.

“Steve!”

Steve doesn’t turn around.

“Stevie, wait up!”

Steve stops _dead_ , and Bucky all but slams into his back. “What?” Steve demands. “What do you want?”

“What—“ Bucky rubs the back of his neck. “What happened back there?”

“What _happened_?” Steve hissed. “You embarrassed me in front of everyone! You got my friends to embarrass me too!”

“I embarrassed you?” Bucky asked. He looked a little crest-fallen. “God, Stevie, I didn’t mean to. I just thought—“

“Just thought that asking me would be a bit of a joke? A bit of fun at my expense?” Steve asked. “Screw you, Bucky.”

“I—what?” Bucky asked, frowning. “I’m not—I’m not _kidding_. I told you I was serious.”

“Of course you’re kidding.” Steve snorted. “You’re not gonna go to prom with me, Buck. We both know you’re gonna ask Maria or Carol or someone and go as a nice little couple. You’re just fucking with me.”

Bucky looks a little angry now, actually. “What?” He asks. “’Cause I’m only interested in girls?”

Steve falters. He’s still angry, but now slightly confused. “Well – yeah.” Bucky rolls his eyes, and Steve falters once more. “You’re not straight?”

“Did I ever say I was?” Bucky asks.

“Well, no, but—“

“But nothing.” Bucky responded. He huffed, and looked away. “I wasn’t _joking_ when I said I wanted to go to prom with you, Steve. And I’m pretty mad that you’d even think I _would_ do that.”

Steve hung his head a little. This wasn’t like him at all. He never usually would have assumed that Bucky would do something so cruel, and he never would have assumed his sexuality, either. He had been so focused on Bucky not wanting him, he hadn’t stopped to wonder if he really did. If he ever could.

“But,” Bucky said, slowly. “If you _do_ want to go to prom with me… the offer still stands.”

Steve looked up, and met Bucky’s gaze. Honestly? He’d been a jerk. A huge jerk. And yet, Bucky still wants him.

Steve leans up onto the tips of his toes, and presses a tentative kiss to Bucky’s lips. A cheer rises up from behind them, and Steve pulls back to see Bucky grinning like he’s just won the damn lottery.

“Yeah,” Steve says. “I guess I’ll go to prom with you.”

Bucky gives a laugh and pulls him closer, and Steve can’t stop the smile that spreads over his face. When he tells his ma that night, she gives a knowing smile, mentions something about a tailor, and Steve drifts off into day dreaming; only this time, his dreams have a lot more chance of coming true.

~*~

Six weeks later, Bucky comes to pick Steve up, his ma stepping into the apartment with him. Winifred’s going to stay for a little while after to spend some time with Sarah, and she wants to get some photos of the two of them together.

1950s is a good look for Bucky. His hair is slicked back, his jaw just showing the slightest traces of stubble. His white suit jacket fits him perfectly, his pale blue bow tie setting off his eyes. Steve wants to jump him right here in the hallway, but he doesn’t. He’s a respectable young gentleman – or at least, he is in front of their parents.

“Don’t you two look amazing!” Sarah beams, just as Winifred snaps a photo of the two of them smiling at each other, taking each other in. Steve’s bow tie is a slightly darker shade of blue, but he wears a similar white jacket, hair slicked back. He feels like a sham next to Bucky, but Bucky is beaming at him and dragging his eyes over him like he wants to just eat him up.

Steve wouldn’t mind that, really.

They take a few photos huddled up together, smiling at Winifred’s camera, before they slip off to go out. They’re not taking any fancy car – they’re meeting up with Sam, Natasha, Dum Dum and the gang at the venue, and Bucky said he had _“plans”_ for after – plans that evidently involved the back of his car.

So they say their goodbyes, and slip into the car. At prom they get a few more photos, they dance, and at the end of the night they make out in the back of the car, with the knowledge that their mothers probably know _exactly_ what’s going on, and probably don’t care one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/questions/prompts can all be mailed to [my tumblr](http://achaiion.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
